ALONE
by Cleo nx
Summary: 3X4 Quanto a dor é tão grande que nos impede de respirar...na angústia de cessá-la... Quando até mesmo o direito de partir é negado...O que resta?
1. Queda

**N/A: Antes de mais nada vou pedindo descupas pelos erros de português ç.ç. Não tive coragem de revisar, porque se eu lesse ela ia acabar não publicando. Então se alguma alma boa quiser lol... nem um pouco oferecida XP**

**Legendex básico:**

_Itálico e __**ítalico em negrito**_- flashbacks

" " pensamentos

** A.L.O.N.E**

** CAPÍTULO I**

_**Trowa não o procurava,há quase um mês não dava noticías. No começo Quatre tentava convencer-se de que o trabalho o devia estar ocupando muito. Trowa fazia muitas viagens e raramente levava celulares consigo. Quatre moverá céus e terra mais conseguiu encontrar um número em que ele estivesse.**_

_**-Não quero mais- disse a voz calma de Trowa ao telefone.**_

_**-Como assim ? Por quê?**_

_**-Não quero mais você.Estou com outra pessoa.Eu não te amo. Não amo mais você. Entenda.**_

Duo subia apressadamente as escadas, estava numa corrida contra o tempo. Sentia que cada segundo que perdia podia ser fatal.

"Quatre, não seja idiota."

Se pelo menos tivesse chegado mais rápido...O universo parecia conspirar contra ele. Estava com um mau pressentimento, sabia que era em relação a Quatre. Apesar dos esforços de Heero em acalmá-lo ligou para a mansão dos Winner's, o amigo não estava. Fora informado que pelo mordomo que o patrão saíra bem cedo de carro e não havia retornado. Há um mês Quatre não ia para a empresa e Duo duvidava muito que ele tivesse ido ao trabalho, mesmo assim chegou a procurá-lo na sede da , em vão, era feriado não havia ninguém.

Atordoado saiu de casa sem dar explicações ao japonês. Não havia tempo. Sua moto estava na oficina, teve de pegar o carro de Heero. Andou a toda a velocidade, chegaria a tempo nem que fosse preciso quebrar o velocímetro. Não permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse a Quatre.

Conhecia o amigo como a si mesmo e só havia um lugar onde ele poderia estar.

Desde criança Quatre adorava aquele prédio, uma construção das empresas de sua familia. Lembrava que uma vez ele o levará até lá, tinham apenas seis anos. Era numa parte bem afastada da cidade, e naquela época, com poucas residências e iluminação pública. Quatre dizia que era o melhor lugar da cidade para se ver as estrelas, pela quase ausência de luz.

_-Meu pai diz que a mamãe está lá- o pequeno loirinho apontou para o céu estrelado ._

_-Sua mãe virou uma estrela?- Duo piscou._

_Quatre sorriu para o amigo e voltou a olhar para o céu. _

_-Não, mamãe é um anjo. As estrelas são nossos sonhos, e elas brilham pra gente não esquecer deles. Papai diz que sempre que as olha lembra da mamãe, por que ele viveu o sonho dele._

_-E qual era?_

_-Encontra-lá. Ele sempre diz que a mamãe era um anjo, e que fez ele ter fé nas pessoas. _

_Dou olhava para o céu. Era realmente muito bonito._

_-Duo?_

_-Que?_

_-Você acha que um dia eu vou encontrar, alguém especial pra mim?_

_-Er...- Duo sorriu- uhum, vai sim. Mas enquanto não achar você tem o Shinigami aqui! Seu irmão! - fazendo o v com os dedos. _

_Eram amigos e serião para sempre. _

_-Alias duvido que você me pegue, Duo disse pegando o boné da mão de Quatre e saindo correndo pelas escadas .- Ninguém pega o Shinigami!_

_-Vamos ver, Quatre sorriu correndo atrás do amigo._

Abriu esbaforido a porta que dava para o terraço, finalmente o havia encontrado.  
A vista daquele terraço havia mudado muito. O lugar,antes, quase desabitado, agora era repleto de pequenos prédios , casas, etc. Pelas ruas largas e iluminadasas pessoas andavam apressadas, tão imersas em seus problemas que não notavam a figura do homem no parapeito do edifício mais alto da região.  
Quatre de pé sobre o parapeito imóvel , olhava para o céu fazendo Duo sentir uma estocada no peito.  
-Quatre!

_- Ah!- Duo deu um sorriso malicioso.- não negue Q se voce ficou vermelho é verdade._

_Quatre gagejou um pouco dizendo que não era nada disso que Duo estava pensando._

-_Como não? Eu noto a tempos esse clima entre você o franjinha._

_-Mas eu não pretendo namorar, entenda eu tenho muitas responsabilidades...e_

_Duo deu tapa na cabeça do amigo._

_-Como não pretende namorar? Você tem só 18 anos aproveite a vida. Sem falar que aqueles palhaços com que você ficou, nem dá pra considerar como namorados._

_-Sim , mas eu também não acho que uma pessoa como ele se interessaria por mim._

_-Arrr...Q eu vou te bater! Por que não? Você tem que parar com esss coisas... Sabe auto-estima. Confiança! Você acha que se eu pensasse assim eu estaria com Heero? Não mesmo. Agora promete que não vai pensar mais assim._

_-Mas,Duo..._

_-Prometa, ande!_

_Duo fez cara de sério e Quatre piscou amobos os olhos. Aquilo realmente não combinava com o Shinigami._

_-Ok, Duo._

_-Acho bom._

_O rosto de Duo ficou mais sério e Quatre não conteve o riso._

_-Ei! Do que você tá rindo?_

_-De você!- risos- Seriedade não é com você, Duo._

_-Agente tenta ajudar os amigos e é isso que se ganha. Só por causa disso eu vou fazer o hee-chan me pagar três sorvetes hoje.- Duo piscou, Heero acabará de chegar na sorveteria e sentará-se a mesa com os dois._

_-Eu não vou pagar nada. (¬.¬)_

_-Como assim não vai?! Vai sim! O Q riu da minha cara._

_-E eu com isso?_

_-Você nada! Você só paga._

_Quatre sorria aqueles dois realmente se gostavam, apesar de serem tão diferentes. ver os dois lhe dava esperança que um dia ele encontraria a sua pessoa também._

-Quatre ! O que diabos você está fazendo aí? - Duo chamou novamente dando dois passos para frente com cautela. Todo o cuidado era pouco nessa situação

O loiro voltou o olhar para o amigo. Que olhar era aquele? Não sabia explicar era algo que nunca virá nos olhos do amigo.

-Você vê...Duo?- Quatre voltou seu rosto para o céu.- Já quase não se podem ver as estrelas daqui. Apenas aquelas que brilham com mais força.

-_Anda Q, fala! O que que aconteceu, pra você estar todo feliz?_

_Quatre meio vermelho fechou os olhos para confessar._

_-Ele disse...Ele disse que me ama._

_-Fiuuuuuu- Duo assobiou- E você?_

_O loiro corou mais ainda._

_-Eu...eu disse que também._

_-Aleluia! Finalmente!_

_Quatre riu do gesto exagerado do amigo._

_-Você ama mesmo ele, de verdade ?_

_- Amo._

- Q saí daí... Vamos pra casa comigo.Encher a cara de sorvete. Que você acha? - Duo falava com a voz embargada- Agente pede pro Hee-chan cozinhar. Anda, por favor Q!-as lagrimas começavam a rolar- Não vale a pena... Maldição! Você sabe! Ele não merece! Ele não te merece. Por favor, para!

-Não vale a pena- Quatre deu um sorriso triste para o Duo deixando escapar as lágrimas- Os sonhos não valem a pena, são como as estrelas...

...brilham...

"-_ Prazer , Trowa Barton."_

...te fascinam...e a luz delas te ilude

_"-Quatre, eu estou apaixonado por você ."_

...mas são inalcansáveis..

_"Não quero mais você"_

Doloroso demais para suportar. As lágrimas começavam a queimar seu rosto. Tudo fora uma ilusão.

_"Eu não te amo mais"_

.Fechou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, deixando seu corpo precipitar-se contra o espaço. tinha de fazer aquela dor cessar.

Duo gritou correndo até a beirada do parapeito.

-Quatre...- chamou pelo amigo caindo de joelhos- via ainda incrédulo o vulto do corpo em meio a uma roda de curiosos que começava a se formar.- Quatre...não...

continua...

**Cantinho da Blum: **

Nunca consigo deixar do jeito que eu quero u.u , mas táh bom , vou parar de reclamar. Essa fic fico meio estranha ,eu acho. Eu nem leio ela pra não me deprimir. Eu tinha essa idéia há um bom tempo , mas ela só começou a se desenvolver depois que eu li Leave (tão triste) , da Blanxe a quem eu não conheço mas gosto muito das fics. Então pode-se dizer que foi minha inspiração. Agora chega de momento puxa sakismo neh ...XD

Teh a próxima ... prometo que vou estudar mais gramática ç.ç


	2. Salva me

_**Especialmente para**_: 

_**Fafi raposinha (se recupere logo ç.ç pfv), Yue-chan, Pime-chan,Akane Kyo e Sy.P**_

* * *

**A.L.O.N.E**

**Capítulo II**

**Corações exaustos...**

**que vão juntando os pedacinhos**

**Salvá-me**

Era um pesadelo, Duo pensava sentado no sofá da sala, no apartamento que dividia com Heero.

Não conseguia aceitar a realidade. Quatre ...Quatre tinha... Não podia ser verdade...Não podia!

As cenas repassavam-se incessantemente em sua cabeça. Quatre sobre o parapeito, o olhar cheio de dor, a queda e por fim aquele corpo imóvel sobre o asfalto...

-Por quê? -Duo balbucio.-Por quê?

Heero havia terminado de dar o último telefonema da noite. Fizera questão de tomar as providências necessárias pessoalmente sem delegar esta tarefa a nenhum assessor seu ou do grupo Winner. Apesar de não transparecer estava consternado com o ato de Quatre e o estado de Duo, sabia que o americano estava prestes a explodir.

-Maldição! Por quê?! - Duo esbravejou derrubando as coisas da mesa de centro. Batia com os punhos sobre o vidro.- Por quê ?! Ele não merecia isso...Ele não podia ter feito isso...

Estava inconformado. Os golpes ficavam mais fracos, perdia as forças. O corpo foi desfalecendo até Duo ficar de joelhos sob o chão. Heero o abraçou apesar da resistência de Duo, o japônes era mais forte, naquele momento, e de certa forma o americano sabia que precisava daquele conforto. Acabou cedendo.

-Por quê, Heero? Por quê ele fez isso?... Por que eu não fiz nada...Por que eu não consegui impedir...

Heero o apertou mais entre seus braços.

-Você tentou...

-Mas eu tinha que ter percebido antes... Eu sabia que ele estava triste mas...- A voz de Duo embargava.- Eu não pensei que...

O outro deu um suspiro pesado, lhe doía ver Duo assim.

-Não havia como saber...Você fez o que pode.

O próprio Heero não previra. Quatre era centrado e muito equilibrado. Tinha ciência que ele estava num quadro de depressão avançado, mas nunca chegou a cogitar a hipótese de suicídio. Provavelmente todo este tempo Winner estava mascarando seu real estado. Criando uma cortina de fumaça, pensou

-Foi tarde demais..-Duo suspirou com o rosto abafado no peito de Heero...- Eu cheguei tarde demais...Eu não tentei o suficiente...

Os olhos de Duo ardiam, mas o nó em sua garganta o impedia de chorar.

XxX

Anestesiado. Sentia somente a areia fria em seus pés, na noite eterna. No céu nada além de escuridão, não haviam estrelas , mas não estranhava... há muito não acreditava nelas.

Ele apenas ia em frente. Sem saber para onde nem o por quê seguia em meio ao breu . Era apenas um fantasma sem destino vagando por aquele deserto tão vazio quanto ele mesmo.

Talvez estivesse morto...

Talvez estivesse no limbo...ou até mesmo no inferno, o castigo dos suicidas.

Não sabia e nem se importava.

Seu futuro ou sua existência ...

Uma brisa leve acariciou seu rosto, trazendo um perfume...

A fragrância de uma lembrança..., pensou.

Fechou os olhos .Não era o perfume dela, mas sempre o lembrava de sua mãe.

Tinha poucas memórias de Madelene Winner. Ela possuía uma saúde frágil e faleceu quando Quatre tinha apenas cinco anos. Mas suas recordações eram de uma mãe amorosa e gentil. Quem a conheceu dizia que ele era quase um retrato vivo dela, tanto fisicamente quanto em sua personalidade.

Sentia estar perto do mar, podia ouvir as ondas arrebentando na praia.

Era maresia.

Abriu os olhos . A sua frente o mar, imenso e negro.O céu ainda escuro tomava uma coloração lilás. Distinguiu um vulto sentado sobre a areia. Sem saber a razão se sentiu impelido a ir de encontro a ele.

Uma criança de não mais que seis anos, de braços cruzados sobre os joelhos.

-Meu pai...- O menino dizia- Ele não quer viver mais...Ele tá estranho quase nunca fala...

Quatre reparou que não falava com ele e sim com um outro homem sentado a seu lado, que respondia ao garoto com uma voz calma e tranquilizante que Quatre sentia já conhecer.

- Seu pai está passando por uma fase difícil. Ele esta sofrendo bastante... Por é preciso que você seja muito forte.

-Porque a mamãe foi pro céu, não foi ?

O homem ficou quieto por alguns segundos mirando o mar.

-Foi.

-Ele não vai mais ver ela. -O garoto virou para o homem encarando-o com os olhinhos azuis e tristonhos.- Papai falou que a mamãe era a pessoa especial dele. E que é a pessoa mais especial que faz agente viver. Mas agora...se a mamãe não tá aqui mais...- os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas...- o papai vai querer ir embora também...Não vai? Mas..- deixando escapar um choro calmo e triste.- Eu sei que o papai sente saudade mas..mas... Eu não queria que ele fosse agora..eu..eu..não quero ficar sozinho...e... eu não queria ficar longe dele como com a mamãe...eu...eu..- os soluços cortaram sua fala.

O homem afagou gentilmente a cabeça do menino e lhe limpou as lagrimas .

-Você gostava da sua mãe, certo...? E ela era especial pra você, não era ?

-Uhum.

-Seu pai também... não?

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Na vida nós conhecemos muitas pessoas que se tornam especiais. Para ele a pessoa mais especial era sua mãe, mas não quer dizer que não existam outras pessoas especiais. Essas outras pessoas também fazem a vida dele valer a pena e você é uma delas...- disse sorrindo.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar no horizonte. Começava a amanhecer e Quatre pode ver com clareza a face dos dois.

Ele os reconhecia aquele homem ,o lugar, aquela cena...Era uma lembrança.

O menino era ele... o próprio Quatre e o homem era ...Era...

-Sebastian...

O homem olhou para Quatre lhe dando a certeza... Os olhos verdes o cabelo castanho claro...Era Sebastian.

O sol cresceu sobre o mar e tudo foi tragado pela luz.

XxX 

-Já fazem mais de três meses...- Duo suspirou exasperado.

Heero não respondeu, seguiu tomando seu café. Faziam mais de três meses que Quatre estava internado e isso afetara muito o companheiro. Duo andava irritadiço e melancólico.

-Eu não sei como você consegue agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, Heero!- Duo levantou-se bruscamente indo em direção a janela.

- Como você gostaria que eu agisse? - Heero retrucou monótonamente, mas irritado. Estava triste por Quatre , era seu amigo também.

-Merda, eu não sei! Quem sabe você poderia começar deixando de ser tão...- Duo interrompeu-se , passando as mãos pela franja.

Heero estreitou os olhos, sério, instigando Duo a continuar.

-Merda,Heero! Você parece que não sente nada...

Antes que Heero respondesse o telefone tocou cortando a tensão que pairava.

O japonês atendeu.

_-Senhor Yui?_

-Sim, é ele.

-_Sou a enfermeira chefe Betsy do Hospital Saint Lourence_.

_-_Hn.

-_É sobre o senhor Winner..._

* * *

**N/A:**

**tumtumtum tumtumtum tumtumtum... **

**Atualizo \o, bem mais rápido do q eu esperava bem mais lento do q eu qria**

**Entonces eu tentei prestar mais atenção nesse , pq na empolgação do primeiro deixei muita coisa passar... Agente vai escrevendo, se emociona...XP e nm revisa direito.**

**Eu me pergunto se esse capítulo não tá meio entediante.Espero que não.**

**Alguém reparou que o Sebastian é meio parecido com o Trowa? Fufufu, vai saber****pq...**

**Eu tenho que parar com essa coisa de fazer crianças chorarem (isso não é legal u.u)**

**Próx cap:**_** Kaleidoscope**_

**A próx da lista é Angel Revange (medoooooooooooo) chego a sentir calafrios só de pensar em atualizar ela ç.ç**

**Enfermeira Betsy não era um nome de filme?**


	3. caleidoscope

Caleidoscope

Quando acordou pela primeira vez depois do coma sabia onde e o porquê de estar lá. 

Ligados a diversos tubos em um quarto de hospital. Era um exagero, pensava. Não se sentia tão mal assim.

Após despertar do coma entrou num estado de semiconsciência distinguindo precariamente a realidade do sonho. Nesse período, embora não pudesse ter certeza absoluta tivera várias visitas de Duo, com Heero a tira-colo como sempre.

E logo que sua consciência sobre seus sentidos retornaram foi informado de sua condição. Não queria pensar muito nisso. Não tivera danos graves apesar da altura da qual se jogou.

ANão o suficiente, pensou suspirando.

As cortinas brancas tremulavam com a brisa noturna que entrava no quarto. Duo foi quem havia deixado a janela aberta. Ele e Heero o haviam visitado pela manhã.

No melhor estilo AMaxwell de ser , o amigo teve um barulhento atrito com uma das enfermeiras. 

Quatre pensava que não gostaria de ver Duo novamente. Ainda lembrava-se da expressão do amigo quando despediu-se dele para precipitar-se ao solo. Não queria ver a repreensão nos olhos de Duo. Que ele o recriminasse, que não o entendesse. Mas o americano era sempre surpreendente. Em referência ao acontecido na noite em cima do parapeito limitou-se a um sinal de positivo e a afirmação de que tudo ficaria bem. 

Fechou os olhos agradecendo mentalmente a Duo. 

"Eu vou tentar"

Não era o mais romântico dos homens, por isso nunca imaginou que sofreria tanto por alguém. Mas sofreu, de uma maneira indescritível.

Era dependente de Trowa. O amou como jamais amara alguém. E quando ele partiu definitivamente de sua vida, Quatre sentiu como se tudo houvesse perdido o sentido. 

Lutou. Dia-a-dia contra a tristeza teimosa que queimava-o diante de cada recordação. Cortando-lhe, a cada fragmento de memória da vida de ambos juntos. Cada felicidade, cada sorriso...

Segurando-se para não procurar saber de Trowa, para não pensar nele.

Seguiria em frente. Mascarou sua dor com sorrisos, tentando não parecer fraco. 

Seus sentimentos reprimidos o corroíam por dentro até que aos poucos Quatre foi ruindo. Sua máscara se partiu revelando a imensa dor que o dominava. Era insuportável. Repudiava aquela dependência doente de Trowa. E esmagava-lhe o orgulho, não conseguia aceitar que no seu íntimo desejava que Barton retornasse. Que se regressa a ele a voz, o perfume...que pudesse tê-lo novamente.

Não foi a loucura de um amor não-correspndido que o levou a tentar se matar e sim o que chamava de Apreservação de sua dignidade e a libertação daquele sentimento opressor. Achava que a morte o libertaria daquele amor dependente restauraria seu orgulho.

Suspirou na cama sentindo o vento leve sobre sua franja.

"O amor é um sentimento traiçoeiro", concluiu. Como podia ter levado-o a tais delírios? Ele que sempre foi tão sensato. 

Pensando melhor julgou que quando se jogou acabou colidindo contra a realidade. 

E esta era implacavelmente concreta. Muito distante do mundo dos sonhos idealizados nas idéias românticas.

Mas ele continuava vivo. Não entendia o porquê, porém era um fato. Sobrevivera quase sem seqüelas. Algum sentido deveria haver naquilo. Mesmo que fosse apenas sadismo divino com a sua pessoa.

Fosse o que fosse pararia de lutar contra. Renderia-se. Se era o desejo de Deus, do universo ou simplesmente do acaso que continuasse vivo atenderia essa vontade. Viveria.

E decidindo isso fechou os olhos.

Após o rompimento com Trowa a única vez que chorou foi sobre aquele parapeito.Não engoliria as lágrimas, pelo menos naquele momento se permitiria chorar. Como se tentasse exorcizar os resquícios de sentimentos de uma vida passada. 

* * *

**Fiuuuuuuuuuu**

**Agora vem a parte que os comentários da autora lesada estragam o clima da fic**

**Mas entonces...**

**Acho que o tom desse cáp mudou um pouquinho, mas n sei se pra melhor ou pior rs**

**estive pensando em concluir a fic por aqui, mas ainda não decidi.**

**Não pq eu n goste dela, mto pelo contrário é minha favorita. Exige muito da minha atenção e me parte o coração quando (apesar dos meus esforços) ela fica meio desajeitada. u.u**

**É uma decisão que fica pra mais tarde...**

**Porém haja o que houver 3x4 e 4x3 na veiaaaaaaaaaaaa (oh a doida surtando XP)**

**teh o próx cáp ou não **


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo**

Quatre piscou um pouco surpreso com o par de olhos azuis e infantis que o observavam.

Ao despertar se deparara com aquela visitante inesperada , uma garotinha que aparentava não ter mais de sete anos.

-Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados.

Sorriu para a menina que vacilou um momento.

-Eu sou Quatre e você?

-Dorothy.

-Prazer Dorothy – ele deu um sorriso mais amável.

-O seu nome é – a menina contou nos dedos – Quatro em francês.

Quatre sorriu. Sempre gostara muito de crianças.

-É sim. Você é uma garotinha muito inteligente.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

-Dorothy! Você sabe que não devia estar aqui – seu tio está procurando por você.

Um homem alto e loiro, que Quatre supôs ser um médico pela roupa, apareceu na porta.

-Doutor- a enfermeira virou-se para o médico- ela estava aqui novamente.

-Dorothy – o médico abaixou-se até ficar na altura da menina- nós já conversamos sobre as visitas ao senhor Winner...

-Mas titio... Eu queria muito vê-lo.

-Eu não me importo. Ela pode me visitar sempre que quiser.

O médico que até então não notara que Quatre estava desperto encarou-o surpreso.

-Se o senhor Winner não se importa então tudo bem. Mas por hoje seu horário de visitas terminou. Acho que por hoje já tivemos agitação demais. Agora que tal ir tomar um sorvete com a enfermeira Lian na lanchonete do hospital.

-Uhum.

A garotinha assentiu.

-Tchau, senhor anjo - despediu-se antes de sair acompanhada pela enfermeira.

- Sou o doutor Fye Fluorite.

- Quatre Raberba Winner. Prazer.

Quatre agora podia observá-lo melhor. Sua voz era tão jovial e atraente quanto seu belo rosto.

-Desculpe minha sobrinha... Ela gosta de vir vê-lo.

-Eu não me importo. Quantos anos ela tem?

- Seis...- ele sorriu e Quatre teve a impressão de não ter visto ainda sorriso tão bonito.

- Ela acha que você é um anjo. E conhecendo-o, tenho que dizer que tem um rosto bastante...

-Angelical - Quatre completou com tom de desapontamento- eu sei.

-Maquiavélico, eu ia dizer.

Quatre corou.

O beep de Fye tocou.

-Bom, estão esperando por mim... Espero poder vê-lo novamente, mas fora do hospital.

Quatre sorriu, não sabia porquê, mas sentiu-se estranhamente bem na presença daquele homem.

* * *

**Finalmente o epílogo...**

**Meu plano pra essa fic envolve uma continuação.**

**Mas não sei quando vai vir naum ç.ç **

**Kissus e obrigada por acompanharem e pelas reviews **


End file.
